


【哈德】身心俱疲㈢（PWP/致郁）

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 变态产物！！！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 🚫🚫🚫●本章引人不适，谨慎观看。●含有路人x德拉科情节，NP情节注意●暗系，致郁，压抑，混乱邪恶●总之就是变态产物
Relationships: mob/ draco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	【哈德】身心俱疲㈢（PWP/致郁）

🚫🚫🚫  
●本章引人不适，谨慎观看。  
●含有路人x德拉科情节，NP情节注意  
●暗系，致郁，压抑，混乱邪恶  
●总之就是变态产物

————————  
万物皆有裂痕，你是透出的那一束光，可惜在拥抱你之前，我闭上了双眼。  
————————

“他甚至是整个英雄主义故事里唯一可见的尘埃。”

钢笔在略微粗糙的书页上留下痕迹，使用这支笔的人用了很大力道，导致墨水穿透了纸张，浸到了下面的一页去。

烟灰缸里的烟头堆成了小山似的一座，哈利坐在软垫椅子上，面色颓废地一边吞云吐雾一边看着天花板。他灰青的脸上长了胡茬，看样子几天没有整理了。

“Mr. Potter ，小马尔福少爷已经醒了。”

哈利像是许久没有动过，站起来的时候居然晃了晃，然后迈着沉重的脚步朝着走廊尽头的小房间走去。推开门，便看到德拉科挣扎地坐起身，然后看到哈利的一瞬间又缩回了被子里去。

房间里的炉火烧的不够旺，哈利施了一个魔咒之后，立刻变得温暖许多。

德拉科躲起来的地方鼓起来一个小包，竟意外地有点可爱。

“为什么一见到我就躲起来？”

那团小包轻轻抖了抖，然后缓缓舒展开，紧接着一个铂金色脑袋从被子下面露出来，怯怯的目光让哈利有些手足无措。

“Harry……”

他害怕哈利也不是一天两天了，至于为什么躲他，大概是生理本能的反应。

哈利朝着德拉科走近，他仍旧抽着烟，站在床边俯视着那条小龙。几乎是刹那间，德拉科掀开被子，整个人猛地扑了上去，稳稳地落在哈利的怀抱里。他抢过对方的烟，放在嘴里猛吸了一口，紧接着两个人凶狠地亲吻到了一起，唇齿之间摩擦着上瘾的尼古丁，德拉科的舌钉也被软肉不停挤压包裹，，不断有烟雾从两人的嘴角和鼻腔里涌出来，包裹住了缠绵的躯壳。

德拉科不停地索要亲吻，他甚至主动攀上哈利的脖子，让距离更加紧密。缠绵着，拥吻着，他的眼泪就流出来了。

兴许哈利感受到了湿意，把德拉科推开才发现对方已经哭红了眼睛。

“Draco，你说你，贱不贱呐……？”哈利有些怜悯和无奈的的抚摸上德拉科的头，纯良的样子仿佛在说这一切跟他这个无辜的“罪魁祸首”无关一样。

“值得吗？”

德拉科被这句话问得懵了，他显然呆在了那里，仿佛陷入了一个循环往复的漩涡。哈利让他一无所有，他却离不开这里，甚至依附上了一个手刃他父母的凶手。然而目前的处境却是他应得的，有因必有果，因为种下了祸端，所以只能自食恶果。他可以说不值得吗？他还有选择吗？

“Harry……”德拉科的声音在颤抖，他小心翼翼地攥住哈利的衣角，头垂得很低。“……别丢下我，我可以为你做任何事……”

他又哭了。哈利叹了口气，附身把德拉科搂进怀里，轻轻的抚摸着对方的后背，亲了亲对方柔软的发丝。

“……快回去躺着吧，别着凉了。”

德拉科有些惊讶于哈利少有的温柔态度，甚至于有些不安。他钻回被子里，对方竟体贴地帮他掖了掖被角。

“等病好了，我带你出去。”

“……好。”德拉科不得不承认他是有些高兴的，但他看不到，哈利转过身的那瞬间，脸上的阴霾一扫而光，取而代之的是势在必得的凶狠目光。

几天后，德拉科身体好了一大半。他被小精灵们带到哈利的卧室，换上了一身麻瓜的制服。绿灰色的剪裁大衣和西装裤把他衬得更加苍白，那张脸简直美到不可方物。

“Harry……”

“这身果然很适合你。”哈利也不像几天前那样邋遢，剃了胡子做了发型之后，仍然是那个意气风发的傲罗部长。

德拉科勉强咧开嘴笑了笑，他很局促不安地站在那里，连手都不知道往哪儿放。浅金色头发软软地趴在额头上，显得他的气质更偏向于温柔男孩一般。

“不要太紧张，Draco。”哈利拍了拍男孩的肩膀，捏了捏对方软乎乎的小脸，“今天只应该是一个愉快的出行日。你先去门口等我，我带你去一些好玩儿的地方。”

德拉科离开房间后，哈利从书桌旁边的抽屉里掏出一个做工精致的小药剂瓶子，里面的液体亮晶晶的，他打开瓶塞一股脑全部喝了下去。

福灵剂。瓶身上的标签告知了一切。哈利现在已经出现了福灵剂上瘾的情况，他如果想维持正常的头脑，就必须靠这个玩意儿来延续。他正在为手上查封某些涉黑人员的大案件所焦虑，在他谋算的抓捕网中，最关键的不确定因素就是，德拉科。

因此，想要获得稳定的棋子，就必须牢牢掌控它的思想和身心。哈利很清楚这点，他也做出了对应的行为。

想让德拉科听哈利的话？那也太简单了。只需要给他一点点的爱，自由和温暖，他就会主动献出一切，根本就不需要引导。

一切按照着计划进行，德拉科没有想到，哈利如此大张旗鼓的准备，竟是为了带他到麻瓜世界去。他们去了德思礼家里，途中乘坐了环城巴士，路过了美丽的塔桥。哈利给德拉科买了热可可，两个人还去了游乐场。

“……Draco！”哈利突然有些急切的喊出来。

德拉科回头，才意识到手上的湿意，那些热巧克力溢了出来，泛着可可的甜香，打湿了他的袖口。麻瓜可不像巫师，手里的饮料没有保护它不被打翻的魔咒。

德拉科下意识想用恢复咒语，但是哈利却递过来一块红金交错的方格手帕。

“这里不是魔法社会，Draco。”

哈利的话浇灭了德拉科心里升起的一点点火焰，他有些沮丧的擦弄着自己的手，然而下一秒哈利吻上了他。

那一瞬间仿佛世界都静止了。德拉科不敢动弹，一股股电流从背后涌上额头，激得他不停发抖。这是哈利第一次在公共场合吻他……以前不是在床上就是在去往床上的路上，而这个吻却不带任何情欲，像是那杯热可可一般在德拉科口腔里融化掉，温暖了整个人。

“Harry……”德拉科试探性的叫了一声对方，但是哈利像是突然反应过来似的，柔和的表情立刻消退掉，取而代之的还是那副冷脸。

“跟我来。”

快要临近傍晚的时候，德拉科跟着哈利来到了一个朴素安静的墓园里。两个人走到一个合葬墓碑前，上面镌刻的名字刺痛了德拉科的眼睛。

Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger

哈利站在一旁不说话，他脸色很难看，颤巍巍的从口袋里掏出一个小药瓶子，直接干咽下去一把白色药片，还被哽得咳嗽了几声。

两个人就默默站着，相对无言，直到一声猫头鹰的啼鸣才打破这种诡异的安静。魔法部的信件被一只呆头呆脑的鸟送到了哈利手中，看他的表情仿佛发生了一些不好的事。

德拉科正想问他发生了什么，然而下一秒在看到哈利的眼神后又讪讪的闭上嘴。

“……Draco ，”哈利突然把德拉科抱到怀里，他太瘦了，很轻易地就可以包裹住整个人隔着衣服都能摸到嶙峋的骨头，“……我也只剩下你了。”

“Harry ？……”德拉科实在是感到有点害怕，他宁愿哈利像以前一样对他冷酷又残忍，他不知道哈利是不是在骗他，或者又是想出的什么新形的虐待他的方法……他已经无法控制自己对哈利的感情，他现在……哪怕得到了一点点的甜头，也会甘之如殆。

“我需要你，Draco……我需要你……”哈利在德拉科的耳边呢喃着，“我已经失去Ron和Hermione了……我不能再失去你了……”

“你会离开我吗……？就像他们一样？”

“不……我不会离开你的……”

“那你也愿意……为我做任何事吗？”哈利双手捧着德拉科的脸，那双祖母绿宝石一般的眼睛闪着亮光。

“……我愿意，Harry。”德拉科心想，这是自己欠他的，就算是赴汤蹈火也容不得丁点儿拒绝。

“太好了，”哈利亲了亲德拉科的嘴唇，脸上有些狰狞的笑容几乎隐藏不住，“我真爱你，Draco 。”

德拉科的心里被猛地敲打了一下。

他爱我？……哈利，说他爱我…！…德拉科陷入了一个温柔陷阱，他激动得快要哭出来。

“……我、我也是……！”德拉科难得感到幸福，他沉浸在自己幻想的美好小世界里，却丝毫看不到哈利脸上的鄙夷不屑和嘲讽。

“Draco，你一直都让人觉得可爱。”

————————

“Mr. Potter ？你有在听吗？”

哈利痴痴地笑着，突然被面前的医生给叫醒了回来。他不好意思地表示抱歉，却被医生疑惑的盯了一眼。

“您最近有什么异常情况吗？上次拿的药这么快又吃完了……？”

“医生，我即将去做一件很重要的事。有人盯上了我的位置，我要铲除他们。”哈利的语气中透露着自信和戏谑。然而在一个有心理疾病的人的嘴里，说出任何话都很正常。

“行吧，Mr. Potter，祝您一切顺利。新开的药在一楼大厅去领。对了……如果可以的话我建议您每天写一写日记。”

“我会酌情考虑的，那帮傲罗在等我，我先失陪了，医生。”

“……傲罗？”

心理医生更加不解，他看着哈利离开，然后视线落在病例单上。

“躁郁症……是不是还应该加一个妄想症？”

————————  
德拉科被哈利好吃好喝的养了快一个月。他比以前胖了一些，身体有了一些肉感，美妙的曲线显露出来，处处都散发着年轻的美好气息。脸上也更加饱满了，不像以前瘦骨嶙峋似的消瘦，他又重新变成那个好看的马尔福，甚至比之前更加精致和漂亮。

“Draco，发挥你作用的时候到了。”

不久之前，有傲罗举报乌姆里奇纠集了一批人在地下发展自己的势力，目的是抢夺哈利手上的魔法部大权。但是他们极其隐蔽，身份鱼龙混杂，很难找到突破口。唯一的线索，就是伦敦地下的一次“惊喜派对”，据说是换宠派对，其中会有乌姆里奇的几个心腹参加。而哈利也通过非法手段得到了涉黑人员的名单，他需要去查封这些人的房子和金库，趁着派对举行的时候。

为了不打草惊蛇，哈利等人准备使用复方汤剂混进去，而德拉科，当然是要履行义务作为哈利的宠物，一同出席宴会了。

“Draco，这次的事情对我很重要，千万不能搞砸。”  
哈利轻轻地帮德拉科整理着衣领，他看到男孩的手在抑制不住地发抖。

“……我该怎么做，Harry？”

“什么都不需要做。”哈利比了一个“嘘”的手势，“靠耳朵听，然后闭嘴，不要反抗，无论发生什么。”

“如果你出了变故，我就会……”哈利一边说着一边把右手举起来对着自己太阳穴，做出一把手枪的姿势。

“啪。”

德拉科见状赶紧说道，“我不会拖累你的，Harry。”

“那就最好不过了，honey。”哈利很庄重的吻了一下德拉科的面颊，“不用太担心，我很快就来接你。”

————————

派对的场地在一个游乐场的地下，进出有巫师严格把守。喝了复方汤剂的哈利和德拉科轻而易举的混了进去，两个人都穿的正装，只是德拉科的脖子上带着皮革项圈，象征他的身份。

所有人，包括宠物的脸上都带着千奇百怪的面具。主人们都是统一着装，而宠物们则争奇斗艳似的打扮得花枝招展的，显得德拉科在其中反而让人觉得另类。

“Draco，去那边。”哈利紧盯着角落里的一处有遮挡的隔间，拽着锁着德拉科的牵引链便走了过去。那里坐着三个人，都是魔法部的老面孔了。

躲在假脸之下的哈利冷笑了一声，随即走进去打断了对方愉快的说笑声。

“这位先生，我很喜欢你身边的美人。”哈利毫不含糊，简洁明了的阐明了自己的来意。

一个带着半只眼罩的中年男子皱着眉头仔细打量着哈利和德拉科，然后笑了出来，摇晃着手中的酒杯。他揽过身旁一个看上去好像有媚娃血统的异域风情的美女，声音不大却也带着尖酸刻薄之意。

“你想用你的这只……小猫咪跟我换？这位先生，我希望您做事不要太横冲直撞。”

“……我倒觉得是您太过于武断了。”说完，哈利猛地把德拉科往前一拽，导致他整个人一下子几乎摔在地上。特意做了手脚的西装很轻松地被扒开一半，光裸白嫩的肩膀和泛着粉色的胸口直接暴露在空气中，使得对面的几个男人的眼睛都看直了。

德拉科感到一些羞耻，他垂着头努力蜷缩着，下一秒便被哈利握住下巴抬起来，取掉了脸上的面具。

那是一张怎样绝美的脸。虽然是使用的复方汤剂，没有德拉科原本的模样那么美艳不可方物，但也绝不会逊色太多，至少艳压在座的各路美人倒是十分轻易的。

“这……”男人看呆了，痴痴地站起来，伸着手想要去触碰德拉科，却被哈利一下子挡住。

“那么……先生，您愿意交换吗？”

“……！那是、那是当然！”男人看起来显然很兴奋，猥琐下流的表情让德拉科发自内心的作呕。他有些退缩了，但是他答应了哈利，绝不能成为拖累。这次抓捕对哈利来说很重要，绝不能……绝不能让它失败，不然，哈利会死掉的……

“好，那么这位美人我就带走了。”哈利侧身把牵引链放在那几个老流氓手里，转身在德拉科耳边轻轻嘱咐了几句话。

“别忘了我们的约定……记得用耳朵听他们在说些什么。……不要害怕，我很快就回来。”哈利在德拉科的脸颊上留下一个轻飘飘的吻，然后故意把音量提高，大声地说着，“像平常一样做就可以了，要乖乖听话，honey。”

德拉科咬着嘴唇，脸上的表情很难看。他想挽留哈利，但是嘴巴张开却发不出声音。

哈利牵着那位美人走了，背影逐渐消失在视线之中。后面的三个男人走上来围住德拉科，粗糙的大手轻轻地放在他不断颤抖的肩膀上。

“要努力陪我们玩儿啊，小猫。”

德拉科咽了一下口水，鸡皮疙瘩炸满头，眼中盛满了恐惧。

———————

恶心。

德拉科只觉得恶心。他被用力压在男人的两腿之前，迫不得已的用嘴服侍着对方黑红的泛着腥臭的性器。两只手被约束在身后，另一个男人从后面抱住他，亲吻不间断地落在光滑白嫩的后背和腰间。屁股上的软肉被手抓起来一坨肆意揉捏着，然后猛地一松开，瞬间便弹起白花花的肉浪，让人看直了眼。

“那家伙真是不识货，居然用这么个宝贝拿来换我那个玩烂了的破鞋……”

“啧，好像是有点不对劲儿……”

德拉科心头一惊，他害怕事情败露，就在分神的时候，牙齿不小心硌到了嘴里的阴茎。

“fuck！……蠢货，你到底会不会口？！”

那双大手几乎覆盖住他的脸，他被摁在地上动弹不得，双腿分得很开，露出了小巧精致的粉白阴茎和泛着微红的紧致后穴，没等他做好准备，粗长的手指猛地插到后面的甬道里，疼得德拉科发出一声呜咽。

“啧，这润滑度不够啊……你，把那瓶酒拿过来。”

随着叮铃哐当的一些声响，德拉科被两个男人翻折成跪趴的姿势，屁股高高撅着，方便给后面扩张。

冰凉的酒液泼在后背和屁股，激得德拉科猛地颤抖了一下。他紧张地歪头看着后面，却发现对方仿佛想把红酒瓶的瓶口塞到他身体里面去。

“等、等等！……啊！”德拉科发出一声惨叫。

冰冷的玻璃硬生生的捅开灼热的穴口，温差太大导致那些软肉止不住的收缩，想把异物给挤出去。红酒争先恐后的灌向肠道，肚子发出难受的信号，疼得德拉科直翻白眼。

“please……don't……”德拉科哭哭啼啼地求饶着，他的小腹开始胀大，强烈的排泄感敲打着他的自尊心。

“……空了吗？好，那现在拔出来吧。”

话音刚落，侵犯身体的异物被猛地拔出，紧接着那些酒液便止不住的从收缩的后穴里流下来，顺着大腿滴落在地上，失禁让德拉科哭得更加凄惨，其中一个把持不住的老男人扑上去舔着涌出的汁水，啧啧的水声环绕在这个小房间里。

此时此刻，哈利正带着一群傲罗不动声色地避开魔法部眼线而展开行动。他们分成两队人，一队去古灵阁查封名单上的人的金库，另一队则是搜查住宅整合证据。为了抓到一部分嫌疑人，哈利独自使用移形换影提前出发，却在某个官员的家里发现了残余的食死徒。

一场战斗悄无声息的展开，虽然食死徒在人数上取胜，但是Harry potter 依然用实力碾压，轻轻松松的便解决了所有敌人。不过他疏忽了一点，没有及时给狡猾的对手们补枪，结果被一个奄奄一息的食死徒反杀，肩膀被匕首捅了一刀。

血几乎止不住的往外淌，但是哈利本人却一点也不在意的样子。他施了一个魔咒暂时处理好伤口后便继续执行任务，心里还盘算着自己什么时候去学一学体术。

“部长，你的伤真的不要紧吗？”

“……不用担心，当务之急是找到这些人串通乌姆里奇的证据，所有人，马上行动起来。”

“明白！”

————————

“……操，这家伙屁股真他妈紧！”

德拉科被两个人夹在中间，两条腿翻折到肩膀，露出颤颤巍巍吐着前列腺液的嫩芽和正在吞吐性器的有些红肿的后穴。操他的男人不知道轻重，像是着了魔似的使劲儿地捅着屁股，肉体拍打的声音夹杂着德拉科断断续续的抽噎和喘息声，淫糜又谄媚，就像腐烂的水蜜桃。

“……慢、慢点……啊……呜呜呜好难受……”

“你别他妈一个人爽够了，改轮到我了！”

“……不、不要！”德拉科惊恐万分地看着对方的手伸向自己下面，已经含入阴茎的后穴又被强行塞进一根粗大的手指，撕裂的剧痛让德拉科快要喘不过气来。

“塞两根鸡巴会爽死你的，小东西。”等到后穴逐渐容纳得下新增的四只手指之后，另外一根性器的龟头也抵住德拉科的小穴，使了蛮力硬生生的往甬道里面挤。

“疼……好疼……进不去的呜呜呜……”德拉科不停的扭动着，结果饱受摧残的屁股还挨了两个响亮的巴掌。“你主人不是叫你要听话吗？你难道忘了？”

一听到Harry Potter 被提及，德拉科几乎是一瞬间就泄了力。他咬着嘴唇，忍着疼痛努力的去迎合第二个巨物。

【绝不能成为Harry的拖累。】

等彻底容纳住第二根阴茎的时候，德拉科几乎用光了所有力气。他大口大口地喘息着，胸前蓬软的乳珠被男人的手肆意挤捏拉扯，变得更加的红肿。

“……开始动了噢。”

狭窄的后穴被撑到极致，两个狰狞巨物有节奏的在德拉科身体一进一出着，从来没有过的高频率抽插让德拉科爽得绷紧了脚尖。他不自觉的流出口水，挺着腰去迎合那带给他痛苦又愉悦的东西。

“……要坏了…呜呜呜好大，慢、慢一点………”德拉科感觉到脸上突然传来灼烧感，他无暇去思考那到底是什么。后穴的抽插越来越快，淫水飞溅，前端硬得直挺挺地抵着小腹，不停地流着先走汁。前列腺被疯狂摩擦的快感实在是让人疯狂，德拉科一边大声哭叫着一边抱紧了面前的人，突然身体猛地一阵痉挛，他脑中全是空白，猛烈的高潮让他快乐地仰着头，后穴有节奏的收缩，一股股淫水直接从交合的地方喷了出来。直接被两个大鸡吧给操射了。

“呼……”三个人彼此发出粗重的喘息声，另外一个在旁边一边看着如此香艳的场景一边撸动自己阴茎的男人也达到了临界点，喷薄的精液全部射到德拉科脸上和头发上，看上去真是要命的淫荡又色气。

“真他妈爽……等等？”

气氛突然开始变化，德拉科还沉浸在高潮余韵中没反应过来。他抬起眼睛看着面前的老男人，对方的眼中倒映出一张熟悉的脸……

遭了。德拉科瞬间出了一头冷汗。他的复方汤剂时间到了，他的脸……

“……Malfoy ？？”

德拉科被猛地丢到地上，他浑身酸软得连合拢腿都做不到，两腿大开着，中间的好风光一览无余。

“fuck！这是Harry Potter 的诡计！！我们上当了！！”

德拉科的脸变得惨白，他被几只大手抓着提起来，面前的几个男人们变得凶神恶煞，其中一个掏出了魔杖，直接对着他。

“No……no！”

“臭婊子！……crucio！（钻心剜骨）”

“啊！！！！”一声尖锐的惨叫从派对角落传来，外面狂欢的人们安静了下来，一同看着发出声响的角落。

德拉科倒在地上疯狂的扭动抽搐着，脸上爆出了青筋，发出断断续续的求饶声。

“等会儿……stop！Finite Incantatem！（咒立停）”  
“Harry potter 那个混蛋！绝对不能轻易放过他……”男人说着说着，目光投向了旁边地上的奄奄一息的德拉科。“至少，目前不会放过你这个Malfoy ！”

人群里传来一声惊呼，他们看到之前传来惨叫的隔间里走出来几个人，一个浑身赤裸的漂亮男孩儿被拖出来，扔到了宴会中间。他浑身青紫，腿上还残留着白浊，一看就知道刚刚激情过好几次。

“各位不要紧张，由我介绍一下这个……可爱的小宠物，目前是被遗弃的……我想大家都明白我的意思。派对嘛……当然是要狂欢了。”

德拉科心头一震，他抬起头来发现四周已经挤满了黑压压的人群。那些丑恶的嘴脸离他越来越近，有巫师，傲罗……甚至还有，麻瓜。

“……别碰我！你这个恶心的muggle！我可是…Malfoy！！！”

没有人理会德拉科的谩骂，他们抓住他的胳膊，握着他的脚踝，把整个人给抬到餐桌上，像是一桌盛宴等待着被人品尝。

下流的笑声，微弱的求饶和喘息成为派对的主旋律。

“我有一些好东西……喂他吃下去！会有惊喜的！”

一大把白色药丸被强制塞进德拉科嘴中，他拼尽全力反抗，却被几个肌肉大汉给卸掉了胳膊。脱臼的痛感生生地刺痛着德拉科的神经，他哪里受过这般残忍的对待，霎时间眼泪混着口水流了一脸。

【救我，Harry 】

药效逐渐发作起来，德拉科感觉整个人昏沉沉的。后穴像是失禁一般不停潮吹，淫水一股股地往外冒，不知道是哪个禽兽居然扑上去用嘴去吮吸着那些透明的亮晶晶的液体。

所有人的丑陋肉块都围在德拉科身边，精液喷得到处都是，后穴和嘴里一直塞得满满当当，某些心急的甚至操着德拉科的腋下和脖颈间，浓重的腥臭在一颗正在腐烂的水蜜桃周围环绕，淫糜的甜香让每个人都发了疯。

“Harry……Harry……”  
“他在说什么……？”  
“他喊着救世主的名字哈哈哈……让他去找！让他去！！”

敞开的大门就在眼前，德拉科已经完全失了力气。他无法挪动自己的双手，只能一点一点用肩膀蹭着地毯来借此移动。

【……救我啊，Harry ……】

“……啊！！”腰上传来的剧痛让德拉科痛苦的闭上眼睛。一个男人踩着他已经被掐得青紫的细腰，得意的在他头顶上大笑。

“别想着那个Harry Potter 了！婊子！”  
“我们都可以满足你！！”

狂欢的众人重新把德拉科拖回去，那个男孩一动也不动，看上去像是死去了一般，如果忽略那微弱的呼吸声。

【Harry……】

德拉科流着眼泪，那几乎是他最后的眼泪，他快要哭不出来了。

“他忘记我了……”

————————

时间快到傍晚，夕阳残余的霞光也已经坠落。

“部长，所有东西清理完毕了。”

Harry看着今天收获的战利品，心中总算松了一口气。他掏着口袋准备点一支烟，却摸到了自己放在口袋里的一小瓶复方汤剂。

“Jenna……我之前叫你给Malfoy的复方汤剂够用吗？”

Jenna却疑惑的回过头来，平静说出了一句让Harry冷汗如雨下的一句话。

“部长，您之前……并没有告诉我有这个任务啊？”

Fuck。哈利突然感到一阵心悸，他顾不上自己的部下，直接移形换影回到了之前举办派对的的大门处。

“派对已经结束了先生。”

“里面的人都去哪儿了？一个金色头发的年轻人，他在哪里？！”哈利强忍着怒气，眼睛里的狠厉吓得门卫有些胆寒。

“那、那个人，被、被送到了中心医院！”

等哈利感到麻瓜的中心医院的时候，他恰巧在急救中心看到德拉科被几个医生推进诊疗室。他没有进去，而是站在门口，透过那一小格玻璃窗看着里面的人。

德拉科的脸看不清楚，只是他的手奇怪的下垂着，看上去像是脱臼了。一个护士给他清洗着身体，正要分开他的腿的时候，德拉科却哭了。

“……Don't……”

他哭得很无力，连护士小姐都忍不住要落泪。

“别担心……别担心，”医生在旁边安抚道，“只是检查伤口，不痛的。”

男孩儿的下半身简直惨不忍睹，肛口严重外翻，简直是遇到了一群地狱的魔鬼。医生忍着同情和怒意，写下了病情分析报告。

“你知道你家的或者朋友的联系方式吗，我通知他们来医院。”

德拉科空洞的双眼望着天花板，迟钝了一会儿才转回到医生身上。

“没有了……”

“？什么？”医生没有听清。

“……我什么都没有……”德拉科的声音嘶哑又颤抖，“我一无所有了……”

哈利站在门口默默地看完一切，他面无表情，可眼睛却闭着，不知道心里在想些什么。等医生出来后，哈利拦住了他。

“我想了解一下Draco Malfoy的情况。”

“你是他什么人？”

“我……”哈利突然愣住，那个词语像是卡在嗓子里，无论怎么也无法说出来。

“我……我是他的朋友。”

————————

“病人的情况不算太严重，但这种事件的恶劣程度已经涉及到了犯罪。噢老天，究竟是什么魔鬼才能对这么乖巧的男孩儿下如此狠毒的手。”

哈利安安静静的听着，没有多说半句话。

“肛门脱落加撕裂，全身各处软组织擦伤，胳膊脱臼，其他的还有一些皮外伤。另外……因为遭遇了这种不幸的事，我建议多去看一个心理科。”

“我认为病人可能有疑似PTSD的征兆。”

和医生的谈话结束后，哈利走出诊疗室，关上门的瞬间便脱力一般的坐到了旁边的椅子上。他肩膀上的伤口裂开了，血液染红了傲罗制服。

“Draco……”

也许他心底萌生出了一些愧疚感和自责感，但在下一秒，Jenna出现在1r他面前，一张预言家日报被递到面前，所有的情绪被打消，只剩下满腔怒火和如临大敌的紧张。

【曝光！魔法部部长Harry Potter 私藏罪犯Draco Malfoy ！】

【久久未宣布罪名？！ Malfoy逃犯与Harry Potter 同居是否有隐情？】

【一己私欲？Harry Potter称Malfoy罪犯判决无限期延迟！】


End file.
